Conduct a demonstration project to test in a defined community the hypothesis that the coordinated use of all feasible proven interventions in dealing with certain selected cancers will have a significantly greater impact than a fragmented and/or single intervention approach. The major objective of the contract is to show the impace of coordinated activities upon the Community Cancer Control System. A significant reduction of the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer within the community is the anticipated outcome.